


Ночные разговоры

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— У меня к вам серьёзный разговор, джентльмены, — без лишних словесных реверансов сказала Джо и добавила: — кажется, у меня проблемы с Орионским Синдикатом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночные разговоры

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - много лет спустя после Бейонда.

Из-за открывшейся двери в душевую повалил пар, и Леонард поёрзал на кровати, сгорая от нетерпения. В проём высунулась соблазнительная стройная мужская нога, и Леонард, не ожидавший этого, громко расхохотался.  
  
— Что? — теперь Павел, совершенно обнажённый, за исключением едва державшегося на бёдрах полотенца, появился из ванной и недовольно воззрился на Леонарда, — Мне казалось, ты любишь старое немецкое порно!  
  
— Коммандер Чехов, — заметил Леонард сквозь смех, — мы же с вами ещё в вашу бытность энсином закрыли эту тему! Ну не работает порно в жизни!  
  
— Но это твой любимый момент… — Павел, когда обижался, выглядел очаровательным, намного более юным, чем был — с этими-то его завившимися от влажности кудряшками — и ужасно возбуждающим.  
  
— Окей, — смилостивился Леонард и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, подавляя последние позывы посмеяться ещё, — сейчас будем исправлять. Иди сюда.  
  
Павел воодушевлённо заблестел глазами и в мгновение ока приземлился рядом, заставив матрас немного подпрыгнуть. Леонард мимолётно поморщился от боли в бедре — ну надо же, старая рана почти не беспокоила, но в самые неожиданные моменты давала о себе знать.  
  
— Больно? — тут же подорвался Павел, и пришлось его снова насильно укладывать.  
  
— Нормально, durachok. Ложись.  
  
Павел лёг, и Леонард переместился на кровати, взяв одну его ступню в свои ладони. Пашка продолжал его привлекать с той же силой, что и много лет назад, и почему-то с каждым годом, с каждой прожитой на корабле миссией становился всё красивее и красивее. Этому объяснения не существовало, но у Леонарда была личная теория, озвученная Павлом во время одного из застолий, которые частенько любила устраивать его бабушка.  
  
— Ne starejut dushoy veterani, — спел он тихонько, упираясь губами в Пашину ступню, и тот захихикал — боялся щекотки, но в глазах его было столько нежности, что, если бы Леонарду пришлось искать место, в котором можно было бы утопиться, он выбрал бы синие Пашины глаза.  
  
Это был их личный секрет, какой появляется у пар, живущих вместе на протяжении десятилетий. Для Леонарда простая русская песня являлась символом их разницы в возрасте, их любви, их долгой службы на Звёздном флоте… По сути, она была для него гимном, а с тех пор, как они оба стали носить странную фамилию Маккой-Чехов, над которой в первые годы не уставал ржать ныне адмирал Кирк, для Паши тоже.  
  
— Ja l’ubl’u tebja, — прошептал Павел невпопад, и Леонард улыбнулся, а потом погладил Пашину ступню и поцеловал его пальцы.  
  
Им давно уже было некуда спешить — времена, когда от смены до смены надо было выспаться, поесть и переделать кучу личных дел помимо того, чтобы ещё и потрахаться — а трахаться хотелось безумно — прошли. Павел готовился принять командование у Сулу, унаследовавшего «Энтерпрайз-В» у мистера Спока, ушедшего после двух полётов. Мистер Спок тоже не смог без своего неугомонного мужа, и Джим стал счастливым обладателем помощника-вулканца, прирождённого дипломата. Леонард подозревал, что сам бы Джим не протянул на адмиральском посту и года — переругался бы с кем-нибудь из-за природной неуступчивости, так что Спок его идеально сбалансировал.  
  
Паша запрокинул голову и сладостно выдохнул, когда Леонард поцеловал его щиколотку, и…  
  
— Папа, Паша, я знаю, что вы там! — забарабанил кто-то в дверь спальни.  
  
Хотя как это кто? Ключи были только у одного человека, которому Леонард доверял поливать свои лекарственные цветы, строго-настрого запрещённые на Земле и лично пронесённые им через базовый контроль.  
  
— Джоанна, подожди минутку! — крикнул Павел и мигом скатился с кровати, нашаривая на полу махровый халат.  
  
Леонард застонал и упал лицом в постель.  
  
— Моя собственная дочь… — начал было он жалобным тоном, но Паша не дал:  
  
— Пришла тебя навестить, — в Леонарда прилетел второй халат, и Паша добавил: — потом закончим.

  
  
***

  
  
— Если ты пришла без спиртного… — с порога грозно заявил Леонард, затягивая потуже пояс халата, но Джоанна выставила вперёд бутылку.  
  
— Пришедший с алкоголем от него да под стол и падёт, — повторила она отцовскую поговорку, и Леонард в который раз удивился, как много она от него взяла, учитывая, что её воспитывала Мириам.  
  
Её моментально узнавали в научных кругах — так они были похожи. Джоанна Маккой была легендой в Академии – медицина давалась ей играючи, множество лекций она даже не посещала, вместо этого занимаясь научной деятельностью и оказывая реальную помощь Федерации. Леонард понял, что дочь выросла, когда впервые создал с ней в соавторстве вакцину от андорианского лишая, терзавшего Федерацию не одну сотню лет.  
  
— Хороший выбор, мисс Маккой, — одобрил Павел, стряхивая пыль со своих навыков общения с женщинами, — в последние годы экипаж мостика на «Энтерпрайз-В» состоял из одних лишь мужчин, так уж вышло, и общение с женским полом для и без того занятого Павла сошло на нет.  
  
Не то чтобы Леонард возражал. Так что флиртовал Паша только с Джоанной и исключительно из любви к искусству. Но Леонард так и не рассказал ему, что, будучи подростком, Джо была безумно влюблена в одного юного русского энсина и даже один раз серьёзно поругалась с отцом из-за этого. Потом, конечно, остыла, но этот грязный секретик Леонард решил приберечь до поры до времени. Мало ли.  
  
— У меня к вам серьёзный разговор, джентльмены, — без лишних словесных реверансов сказала Джо и добавила: — кажется, у меня проблемы с Орионским Синдикатом.  
  
Благо Леонард уже садился, а не то бы точно упал.  
  
— Как ты умудрилась разозлить орионцев, доченька? — спросил он с настолько сердитой интонацией, что добился укоряющего взгляда от Паши.  
  
— Да ухажёр у меня есть, blin, — раздосадованно начала Джо, — зовут Фарол, из какой-то влиятельной орионской семьи. Но если б не зелёная кожа — за землянина бы сошёл без проблем. Увивается за мной, как эти… Паша, цветочки у тебя в деревне…  
  
— V’junki, — подсказал Павел.  
  
— Они самые, — согласилась Джо и продолжила, — так вот. Он старше меня на три года, но по их законам всё ещё несовершеннолетний. И хочет получить гражданство Земли и жениться на мне.  
  
— Ты против? — спросил заботливый Паша, и Леонард восхитился тому, как молниеносно он принимает решения. Он и сам так мог, но то, что касалось Джоанны, вечно ставило его в тупик.  
  
— Я — нет, — призналась Джо и потупила глаза, — я, собственно, даже… Ну…  
  
— Только не говори, что переспала с ним, — выдохнул Леонард и побледнел.  
  
— Нет, — тут же отмахнулась Джо, — я просто целовалась с ним. Но его отец против — говорит, я совращаю их сына.  
  
Вдруг Павел громко расхохотался и на глазах у недоумевающих Леонарда и Джо уронил голову в ладони, не переставая смеяться.  
  
— Ох, господи, — причитал он, — я и не думал, что снова услышу эти слова в таком контексте.  
  
На лице Леонарда в этот момент можно было прочитать только одну эмоцию, да и ту пришлось бы зацензурить.  
  
— И кого это ты там совращал, ангел мой? — елейным голосом произнёс Леонард, и Паша, вытирая слёзы, сказал одно слово:  
  
— Тарла.  
  
Тут Леонарду и самому захотелось рассмеяться, но пришлось вместо этого объяснять всё Джо.  
  
— Понимаешь, милая, твой младший папа один раз нарвался на орионку, которая делала ему недвусмысленные намёки — и не смотри на меня так, это ещё до миссии за туманностью было, тогда мы ещё не встречались, а только ходили вокруг да около, как два идиота. Эта орионка хотела Пашу на себе женить, а Паша искал возможность с ней потрахаться. И, когда они целовались в её каюте, она ему свои желания озвучила.  
  
— Я сначала даже растерялся, — подхватил Паша, расцветая на глазах — воспоминания о поре шальной юности всегда будоражили его, — а потом говорю — или извольте трахаться, или nashe vam s kistochkoy. Тарла мне на высоких тонах и давай лекцию читать о том, что она, видите ли, несовершеннолетняя, что я её совращаю, и вообще — v grobu vidala она таких мужей! А потом выгнала меня полуголого на глазах чуть ли не у всей «Энтерпрайз» и форменную рубашку в руки со всей дури швырнула.  
  
Джоанна прыснула со смеху, представив Павла в этом неловком положении, и Леонард мимолётно улыбнулся тому, как легко они с дочерью понимали русские фразеологизмы, которые Паша когда-то буквально вбивал в его голову по несколько часов. Джо сама начала интересоваться русским, а потом в шестнадцать и вовсе сбежала к Пашиной ленинградской бабушке, которая приняла «внучку» как родную и не сдала матери, объявив её «несостоятельной, иначе разве сбежал бы ребёнок?» Бабуля имела нехилые связи во Флоте, а потому Джо доучивалась в русской школе и даже ездила на четырёхсотлетний юбилей выпускного праздника «Алые паруса» за личные заслуги.  
  
— Короче, — подвёл итог Леонард, — хочет — пусть женится. Главное с ним до свадьбы ни-ни — а то у его отца действительно на тебя дело появится. Про физиологический аспект секса с орионцами не мне для тебя объяснять, — Джо согласно кивнула, и он продолжил, — так что не дрейфь — если любит, дотерпит. Он тебе хоть нравится?  
  
Джоанна поёрзала на стуле и со вздохом кивнула.  
  
— Полдела есть, — одобрительно подтвердил Паша, — слушай отца, он плохого не скажет. Он даже меня до двадцати одного мариновал, хотя я ему три года носил различные документы о том, что русские становятся совершеннолетними в восемнадцать. Ни в какую, говорил. Вообще.  
  
Врал Пашка вдохновенно, но разубеждать Джо и сообщать, что законы Федерации он сам презрел уже на второй год Пашиной осады, Леонард не стал.  
  
Джоанна слушала его, улыбаясь, и казалась совершенной красавицей, так что Леонард тихо вздохнул и мысленно пожелал орионцу Фаролу счастья.  
  
А если тот обидит его дочку, за ним придёт флот Федерации во главе с «Энтерпрайз-В» и её капитаном Павлом Чеховым. Тем более, Пашка вступал в полномочия на будущей неделе.  
  
И Леонард удовлетворённо улыбнулся сам себе.


End file.
